Tu te maries
by Grimmynette
Summary: Malik assiste au mariage de son ancien amant, Altaïr...


Bonjour ! Bonsoir, Bonne nuit... Tout dépend de quand vous lisez ça. Voilà un OS assez tristounet, je l'avoue. Une musique m'a inspiré, ça s'appelle "Demain Tu te maries" de Patricia Carli : watch?v=f-LoTyKnmIw c'est ce qu'i mettre après le slash du lien de youtube. voili voilou ! Ah oui, euh j'ai pas corrigé, j'ai écrit ça d'une seule traite alors soyez gentils s'il vous plait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bisouilles ! Grimmynette~

PS : ce qui est en italique ce sont des paroles de la chanson.

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le beau ciel bleu taché de nuages blancs. Une belle journée. Une journée pour un mariage. Un beau mariage. Des lancés de grains de riz. Des cris de joie. Une foule devant une mairie. Le couple qui en sort. La femme est habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche. L'homme d'un costume trois pièces. Blanc aussi. Nous célébrons aujourd'hui l'union d'un bel amour : celui de Maria Thorpe et d'Altaïr Ibn La-Ahab.

Des sourires sont gravés sur les visages des gens. Mariés et invités. Sourires sincères et de bonheur. Et sourire de façade. Malik utilise ce dernier. Il n'en peut plus de sourire. Son monde s'écroule. Tout est fini. Il a vécu le bonheur et l'union de ces deux êtres a coupé le fil du bonheur. Ce fil qui tenait son cœur. Car un cœur est toujours en milles morceaux mais il y a parfois un fil qui tient les bout pour que ça ne tombe pas. Sinon c'est trop éparpillé. Et il faut du temps pour tout rafistoler...

Malik a vu le couple s'embrasser. Il voit ces maudites alliances dorées briller intensément à cause de ce soleil atroce. Un soleil qui pour lui, est trop chaud. Malik a l'impression d'être en enfer. Pourtant il est bien SUR la terre et non six pieds dessous...

Il n'en peut plus. Il s'éloigne. Il part. Il va loin, loin de la mairie, loin de la foule joyeuse, loin de cet homme qu'il a aimé et qu'il aime encore. Ses souvenirs jaillissent dans son esprit. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de son côté. Pour mieux lui faire mal, seuls les BONS souvenirs reviennent. Vous savez ceux qui montrent les baisers, les caresses, les câlins, les mots d'amour dits et entendus. Tout ça quoi. Ces beaux souvenirs que l'on veut garder pour se donner du courage pour plus tard.

Dans ces circonstances, ils font plus mal qu'autre chose. C'est dur. On dirait qu'ils sont venu pour se moquer. Pour dire, et voilà maintenant que tu as eu ça, tu peux toujours crever pour en avoir plus. Il est marié maintenant. Il a une femme._ Elle a a de l'argent, elle est jolie. Elle a toutes les qualités..._

Ses souvenirs les plus récents sont ceux de la veille du mariage. Altaïr était venu le voir. Pour la dernière fois. Et oui, le syrien était infidèle avant même le mariage... Il venait le voir. Il lui disait des mots d'amour, il lui disait qu'il était son seul écart, le seul homme qu'il aimait car il était hétéro, qu'il n'a jamais pu combattre ses sentiments car quand il avait essayé il n'avait jamais réussit à résister longtemps.

Malik repense aux caresses, au nombre de fois où ils ont fait l'amour. Chaque souvenirs le fait frissonner. De plaisir, de tristesse, de joie, de peine. Il a l'impression de faire une sorte de deuil. Ce n'est pas pire que pour la mort de son frère mais c'en est presque trop proche. Pourquoi ça fait si mal une peine de cœur ? Il veut pleurer...

Sous l'arbre isolé dans le parc proche de la mairie il se laisse aller. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est à l'ombre de ce platane ? Il ne sait pas, Il ne sait plus. Il laisse encore ses larmes couler. En silence, avec dignité. Peut-on pleurer avec dignité? Malik s'en fiche. Il est seul sous son arbre. Assis dans l'herbe. Si des larmes ne barraient pas son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'il est juste assis contre cet arbre à tenter de voir les nuages à travers les feuilles vertes, jaunes, oranges, rouges de l'automne entamé.

A force de regarder le ciel, il ne voit pas son homme en costume blanc. Celui-ci s'avance vers lui et pause sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien amant. Malik sursaute et recule. Pour Altaïr c'est un soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, et une inquiétude quand il voit son état. Pour Malik c'est une mauvaise surprise et une honte de voir cet homme, qui l'a vu en train de pleurer.

Ma main sur son épaule le brûle. _Arrêtes arrêtes, ,ne me touche pas. Je t'en supplie ais pitié de moi. Dès que tes mains se posent sur moi, je suis prêt à subir ta loi. _Il s'écarte le plus possible. Se lève et pose au moins une demi douzaine de mètres entre eux. C'est exagéré, il le sait mais il a besoin d'au moins ça...

- Ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demande le syrien

- Tu ne devines pas gros con ? rétorque froidement Malik.

_Mais, tu as préféré les grand honneurs, à la place de notre bonheur. Et pour gaver tes ambitions, tu as détruits mes illusions._

Altaïr met un certain temps avant de réaliser. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse. Non, pas ce regard. Pas celui-là sinon Malik ne tiendra plus très longtemps. _Je sais, je sais, tu m'aimes encore. L'orgueil pour toi, est le plus fort. Il a vaincu le grand amour, pour garantir tes vieux jours. _

Malik lui dit Adieu. A Allah serait plus approprié mais peu importe. Altaïr lève la tête qu'il avait baissé. Il s'en veut lui aussi. Mais ne regrette pas. Ça lui fait bizarre d'être marié. Il aurait aimé tellement plus et pourtant il aime aussi sa nouvelle femme... Il voit son ex-amant partir. Pourront-ils se revoir ? Personne ne sait. Il sait juste que Malik ne mettra jamais fin à ses jours. Il ne le mérite pas. Et Malik l'a juré sur la tombe de son petit frère.

_Il faut, Il faut nous quitter sans remords. Tu es le maître de ton sort._

Malik, en partant, se remémore les paroles de cette chansons qui lui va si bien. Même si le mariage est aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui c'est la fin de cette vie... Il doit en commencer une nouvelle. Loin d' Altaïr, loin de ces souvenirs. Il sait que ces derniers le hanteront mais au moins il n'y pensera pas à cause de quelque chose qui l'entoure...

Il va partir, prendra quelques affaires et laissera tous les meubles, brûlera les rares cadeaux qu'il a eu de son ancien-amant et vivra dans une autre ville, d'un autre pays. Il est radical mais au moins il sera tranquille... Syamfa est là où sont nées ses racines. Il va les sortir de terre pour les replanter ailleurs. De toute façon, c'est le mieux qu'il a à faire...


End file.
